The Talent Contest
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Hermione wants to win Harry's heart, will she go as far as singing in front of the whole school?


The Talent Contest

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I got the idea from another story I read I think it was called **dance in paradise**, if you own that story please review and I'll give you full credit and an extra cookie! Thanks, now on with the story!***

The first annual Hogwarts Talent Contest was coming up soon. I really wanted to do something in it but I never thought I was good enough. I sighed, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go down to the common room for a bit. I got out of bed and took my cd walkman from the top of my dresser. I had charmed it so as it would work inside the school. I only had one cd with me, I was waiting for my mum to send me the rest from home. It was my favourite one as well, Hilary Duff, she is my all time role model. I think that she is some to look up to. I have always dreamed that one day I would be like her. As I emerged in the common room I sat down on the chair near the window. I put my headphones in and skipped to my favourite song on the cd, Why Not. The more and more I listened to this song, I wondered why I didn't just go and tell Harry the truth about how I felt about him. The song ended and I put it on again, before I knew what I was doing I was singing along to the song and dancing around the common room.

As it ended once more, I heard clapping behind me. I pressed stop on the walkman and slowly turned around. It was Lavender, she was standing there clapping and smiling at me. I turned a deep shade of red.

"Hermione, that was brilliant!"

She came over to me and together we sat down on the couch.

"Really?"

"Yes really, you should sing in the Talent Contest!"

"Do you think I'm good enough?"

"Of course I do, I'd tell you otherwise, wouldn't I, I've been your best friend for three years after all"

"Thanks Lav"

I gave her a hug and then walked over to the sign up sheet that was pinned on the Gryffindor notice board. I wrote my name on it, that I was singing and the name of the song. I then walked back over to Lavender and sat down again.

"Lavender, can you do me the biggest favour ever?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering could you help me pick a dress, help me with my hair and makeup and help to get Harry to notice me?"

"First, I think you would look better singing this song dressed in a pair of jeans with a new top, second I'd love to do your hair and makeup and number three I'll definitely make sure that Harry sees you singing and I'll get him right at the front of the stage. That sound o.k.?"

"Sounds perfect, and thanks again Lav"

"Its o.k., after all I am your best friend!"

"Just promise me one thing, well two things actually"

"Sure, what?"

"Don't tell Harry that I'm in the contest just make sure that he's there, and please don't tell anyone not even Ron that I like him o.k.?"

"Not to worry my lips are sealed and I'll drag Harry there if I have to!"

"Thanks again"

"Your welcome, now come on we better get to bed"

"O.k."

We walked up to our dorm in silence. We got into our beds and I drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I was the last up as usual on a Saturday. I suddenly remembered that the Talent Contest was tomorrow. I couldn't help but smile, Harry wasn't going to know what hit him. I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. I put my black tracksuit on along with a plain white t-shirt. I pulled on my trainers and put my hair into a high pony tail. I took my money out of the draw and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my jacket that was draped over my trunk at the end of my bed and bounded out the room. I made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, I was going to ask Lavender if she would come with me to Hogsmede to pick out a top and a pair of jeans. I entered the Great Hall and scanned around for her, eventually I spotted her sitting next to her boyfriend Ron Weasley, and Harry was sitting opposite them, a space next to him. I ran over to them and sat down next to Harry.

"Morning!" I said brightly.

"Morning Mione"

Harry was the only one who answered me as Lavender and Ron had been sitting there kissing.

"How long have they been like that?" I asked turning to face Harry.

"Since the start of breakfast, and its making me sick"

I laughed and so did Harry.

"I've got an idea, watch this" I said.

Harry nodded as I put on a voice like Professor McGonagoll (luckily she hadn't arrived yet, so she wouldn't hear me).

"Miss Brown I do not tolerate kissing to be part of the morning meal, now please excuse yourself from the hall"

Lavender instantly stopped kissing Ron and started to shout looking around the room frantically.

"Sorry, Ron kissed me fir- wait a minute"

Me and Harry couldn't take it anymore, we took one look at each other and burst out laughing. 

"Alright, which one of you did it?" asked Lavender.

We stopped laughing, and I slowly put my hand up.

"I only did it because Harry said the site of you two kissing was making him sick. But you should have seen the look on your face Lav!"

We started laughing once again and eventually Ron and Lavender joined in. We continued to talk all the way through breakfast and then I remembered what I had come down here for in the first place.

"Lav, do you want to come to Hogsmede with me today?"

"Sure, I'd love too!" 

With that, Lavender and I got up, we said are goodbyes to Harry and Ron and made our way to Hogsmede. When we arrived there I asked her what sort of top and jeans she thought I would suit.

"Hey, Lavender"

"Yeah?"

"What sort of top and jeans do you think I would suit, for the Talent Contest I mean"

"I think you would suit a-"

But I never got to here the end of her sentence as Lavender had stopped dead in her tracks. I turned around to see what she was looking at and found that she was staring at a pair of jeans, with a beige pattern going down the side of both legs with studs glued onto them, and a green thin strapped top made with free flowing material.

"Hermione, that's the perfect outfit for you!"

Without another word Lavender dragged me inside the shop and straight into the changing rooms so as I could try them on. 

"O.k. are you ready?"

"Yes, I really want to see what you look like!"

"O.k. I'm coming out!"

I pulled back the curtain and stepped out. I heard Lavender gasp and took it as a good sign. I walked over to the mirror and spun round so as I could get a better view of what I looked like.

"I love it!"

"Well, what are you waiting for then, go get changed and buy it, so we can look around for a pair of shoes for you!"

I smiled at Lavender and then ran to get changed. I paid for my new clothes and then we went to look round for a pair of shoes. I spotted a pair of snakeskin boots, purple and blue in colour and pointed them out to Lavender. We walked over to them and I tried them on. Perfect fit. I put my other shoes back on and bought the boots. We decided to head back to Hogwarts so I could practice for the contest. 

Once we were back in the Gryffindor common room, I ran straight upstairs to put my stuff away in the girls dormitories. As I emerged into the room, Parvati and Ginny were sitting on their beds talking. They smiled as me and Lavender entered the room. I closed the door and put my outfit and shoes for the contest away in my wardrobe. I then jumped onto my bed and grabbed my cd player. 

"Hey you guys don't mind if I draw my curtains and put a silencing charm on my bed while I practice for the contest do you?"

"No I don't mind" said Lavender as she to climbed onto her bed.

"What about the rest of you?"

"I didn't know you were singing in the show!" Ginny and Parvati exclaimed in unison.

"Oh well now you do but promise me you wont tell anyone I want to surprise them"

"Not to worry our lips are sealed" said Ginny while Parvati nodded.

I smiled at them as they went back to talk as I drew the curtains around my bed and put a silencing charm on them. I put my headphones in and pressed play. 

__

You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're makin' like I turn you off  
When you know you think I'm sweet  
  
It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer sure  
  
So I walk a little slower  
And try to catch your eye  
Sometimes, it's so hard to see  
The good things passin' by  
  
There might never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right, so....

Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (Why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not  
  
You always dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And go baby go  


Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (Why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not

Oh...oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh, yeah  
Maybe yes,   
maybe no  
Oh...oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm sayin' is  
You gotta let me know  
  
You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way  
Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
Oh-It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But...why not  
Why not

__

Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (Why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not

As I sang the last line, I smiled to myself and drew back the curtains. I put my cd player away and walked over to where the rest the girls were sitting. I sat down next to them and we continued to talk all night until we all eventually fell asleep. 

The next morning I woke up and I realised that I was on the floor, then I remembered the events of the previous night, we had all been to tired to get into bed, so we all fell asleep on the floor instead. I got up, took a quick shower and got dressed. By the time I was done all the other girls had woken up. 

"Morning!"

"Mornin" came a chorused reply.

As the other girls started to get ready for the day. I decided to go off to the library to get a few hairstyle ideas. I ran to the library as I couldn't contain my excitement. The Talent Contest was tonight and it was tonight that I was going to win Harry's heart. I found the book I was looking for and sat at a table at the back of the library. I spent most of the day there and when I eventually found a style I liked, I realised that I only had two hours left before the contest. I jumped up from my seat, checked the book out and sprinted with it up to the Gryffindor tower. 

I ran up to the girls dormitories and found that not only Lavender was there, but so were Ginny and Parvati.

"Hermione were have you been?" asked lavender annoyed.

"I was in the library looking for a hairstyle I liked"

"Well, show me which one so I can get the stuff ready while you go and take a bath"

"O.k., here, that's the one I want"

"Oh, I love it!"

I smiled at Lavender and then walked through to the bathroom. I took a long bath, and then got out and put my dressing gown on so as Lavender could do my hair and makeup. I went back into the room and sat down on the chair in front of the mirror.

"O.k. now, Hermione, I'm going to ask you to keep your eyes shut until I've done your hair o.k.?"

"Why?"

"So that you can be surprised at how good it looks when its done o.k.?"

"Yeah o.k."

I shut my eyes as Lavender worked her magic. Half an hour later she said open them and boy did I get a surprise when I opened them. My hair looked fantastic, better than it did in the book. I had most of it up in a bunch on the top of my head while two pieces at the side hung down in perfect curls framing my face. 

"I love it, thank you so much Lavender!"

"Its o.k., now, time for your makeup, what colour is your outfit?"

"It's a green top, with denim jeans and blue and purple boots"

"O.k., I know exactly what colours to use"

After a while I was starting to wonder if my makeup would ever be done when finally she said take a look in the mirror. I nodded at her and then turned around to look at myself. I was gob smacked, I looked amazing! I jumped up off the stool and hugged her. I then ran to get changed.

As I walked back into the room, everyone agreed that I look absolutely gorgeous, as Lavender put it. I smiled at them all and then pulled Lavender aside.

"Is Harry definitely coming then?" I asked.

"Don't worry, he's coming with Ron and me, I'll make sure that we sit at the front of the stage o.k.?"

"Thanks a lot Lavender!"

"Hey, what are friends for!"

"I forgot!"

"What?"

"How am I supposed to get out of Gryffindor Tower without anyone seeing me?"

"I've got it all sorted"

"What?"

"I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, I said I was going out with Ron after the contest"

"And he believed you?"

"Yep!"

We both laughed and then Lavender handed me the cloak as I made my way to the Great Hall. Once I arrived I took it of and put it away safely in the compartment in the Gryffindor table that I had found a few weeks ago. I made my way over to Professor McGonagoll and gave her my name as she checked me of the list and told me to go and wait behind the stage with the rest of the people who were performing. 

I had been waiting for about ten minutes when I heard the sound of voices and chatter, the Great Hall was filling up and getting ready for the show to start. I looked around for Lavender and spotted her just sitting down with Harry and Ron. I waved to her and she smiled back, obviously not wanting Harry and Ron to get suspicious. 

The Great Hall started to go quiet as Dumbledor made his way onto the stage to start the contest.

"Welcome, students of Hogwarts. I hope that you all enjoy the contest, as you are the judges. At the end of it, there will be a picture of all of the performers and a button next to each one. Pick the person or group you want to win and then make your way back to your seats. Once everyone has finished voting we will announce the winner. Once again I hope you enjoy the contest, now lets get started. Our first act this evening is a group 3rd year Ravenclaw's and they are performing a dance to the song 'Baby one more time' by Britney Spears. Lets give them a round of applause!"

The hall erupted in clapping as the dance began. I had to admit they were very good. A few more acts followed until it was my turn, I was the final act of the evening. Dumbledor appeared on stage once more to announce my entrance.

"Our last act of the evening is a 7th year girl from Gryffindor. She will be singing a song called 'Why not' by Hilary Duff. Her name is Hermione Granger!"

The Hall erupted into cheers as I took my position centre stage. I looked through the crowd and spotted Lavender cheering me on along with Harry and Ron. Harry was shocked by the look on his face. Apparently he didn't know I could sing. 

The lights came on as the song started to play. I started to sing as the crowd cheered and I strutted my stuff by walking up and down the stage. I loved every minute of it, the atmosphere was amazing. I couldn't believe that I was singing in front of the whole school and in front of Harry.

Like all good things come to an end, unfortunately, so did this. As the song finished I was greeted by cheering, clapping and even whistling from the crowd. I waved to everyone before walking of stage. Harry was waiting for me backstage. (Lavender had gone with Ron somewhere). 

"That was amazing! I never knew you could sing!"

"Thanks, and I didn't until the other day!"

We both laughed and then Harry looked up at me. 

"Hermione, I know we've only been friends for seven years, but lately I've felt something more towards you. I've never realised what it was until now"

"And what was it Harry?" I asked, nervously waiting for his response.

"Love, I love you, would you make me the happiest boy in this school and be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Harry I love you too, of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

I jumped at him and threw my arms around his neck. I pulled back slightly so that I could see his face. I then did something that I'd never thought I'd do in a million years. I kissed him. It was wonderful everything I'd thought it would be and more. Slowly I pulled back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"

"Well I'm glad you did, come on lets go an vote for you"

"O.k."

Together me and Harry walked hand in hand over to the voting spot. I pressed the button and so did Harry, we would have voted again except for the charm Dumbledor had put on it so that everyone could only vote once.

We walked back to the table where Harry was sitting earlier, and to our surprise Ron and Lavender were still missing.

"I don't even want to think about where them two have gone of to!" said Harry.

"Ditto!"

We smiled at each other and then sat down, waiting for Dumbledor to re-appear on the stage. Ten minutes later he did. The Great Hall became silent at once.

"Students and teachers, I am pleased to announce that I have the results of the contest"

Me and Harry kept our fingers crossed as he read out the runners up.

"Now I am pleased to announce that the winner of the Hogwarts first annual Talent Contest is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!"

The hall erupted with cheers once again. Harry came around to me and hugged me, while I grinned from ear to ear.

"Hermione, will you kindly amaze us with your talent once more and sing again?"

"I'd love to Professor Dumbledor!"

I pulled away from Harry and got up onto the stage once more. The music started up as the lights shone brightly on the stage. I started to sing as Harry cheered me on once more from the crowd.

The End!

A/N: hope you all like it, and the word 'ditto' means me to. The song is By Hilary Duff, it is called Why Not and is taken from her album Metamorphosis. I suggest if you have it, listen to it while reading this story it gives it more of an atmosphere! Please review an you'll get a cookie! No flames please!

Ok bye for now!

numberoneseeker

XXX

  


  


  


  



End file.
